A Pretty Good Team
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Percie brushed her drenched hair from her eyes as she knelt in her well concealed hiding place. For the past three days she had watched the strange man in the Subway while he practiced with a silver spear. "Enjoying the show?" Nuada/Oc friendship
1. I Don't Know

Chapter One

I Don't Know

(AN: please note that Percie is pronounced like "Percy")

Percie brushed her drenched hair from her eyes as she knelt in her well concealed hiding place. For the past three days she had watched the strange man in the Subway while he practiced with a silver spear. Something about him mesmerized her; he was different from the shallow people who ran the streets above the dark dank tunnels that she had come to call home since she had cut herself off from society. The figure was pale reminding her of ice, almost pure white, were it not for the long cream and pink scars that marked his chest and arms like a strange design, while his forehead and nose were marked with what looked like intentional scars.

"Enjoying the show?"The voice shocked her to the core, for the past few days it seemed that he couldn't talk except for the few grunts from exerting himself during his practice sessions. The girl crunched down ever lower to the ground, trying to make herself invisible, but only managing to knock one of the loose rocks on the ground causing the cavern to echo with the sound. The man chuckled with amusement and pointed his spear at her hiding place, "Come out slowly" he ordered, his face was stern missed with amusement, like and adult who had could a child stealing a sweet. Percie wriggled herself from her sot among to pipes and held up her hands to show she was unarmed.

"Who are you?" he questioned, as he rested the edge of his spear into the crook of her neck. "No one of consequence," She replied cheekily, testing her boundaries. He smirked, "Cute," he applied pressure to the blade that threatened to bite into her neck. "But hardly wise," she felt droplets of blood begin to well up on her neck as the sting of the blade piercing her skin assaulted her nerves. "Percie!" she blurted out quickly and sighed as he relived the pressure a bit, he smirked wide at the fear on her face, what was that?" "Percie" she attempted to gather as much of her dignity as she could, "M-my name is Percie."

"That an odd name for a girl, isn't it?" she shrugged in a 'what can ya do' sort of way, "well Percie," he kept his spear rested on her jugular, "Exactly how long have you been spying on me?" she wiped the blood away from her neck nonchalantly, "well that depends, how long have you know I was there?" he sighed as if bargaining a particularly difficult deal, "about two days." She smirked, earning her a growl of warning from the man who currently held her life in his hands. "I've watched you for three days." He continued to drill her with questions, did anyone else know he was there?, Not that she knew of. How old was she? , what does that have to do with anything?

Was she human?...

The question had caught her off guard, "W-what?" she said in shock, for some reason the question unnerved her. What did this man care if she was human? Her whole body felt numb, like in a dream, able to hear everything but not able to full process it.

"I said, Are you Human?"

Ignoring the danger in the man's voice, she reached up and gently pushed the blade away from her neck. "I" she blinked blankly "I don't know." She breathed quietly. He cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion. "What did you say?" she turned and ran through the many hidden tunnels in the underground labyrinth. "Wait Stop!" she wasn't sure where she was going, something just told her she needed to be anywhere but there, like an instinct, long locked away for safe keeping. Adrenaline served as her navigation as she turned sharp corners. She really had no good reason to be running like she was, other than warn her with his spear, which in that situation she would have done the same, the man had not really threatened her. But something just told her the situation was life of death.

The sound of late night traffic greeted her with promise of a close exit and sprinted forward. Just as she felt the cold rainy wind touch her skin, something jerked her back and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Calm down Just Calm down." It was the man of course. She jerked and fought violently, attempting to bite at his fingers. She stilled suddenly as a hot energy spread through her entire being, "Just calm down, I do not wish to harm you." He soothed. The energy still bussed in her brain, threatening to burst if not released.

She focused the energy on a large concrete slab and braced herself as chunks of hard concrete scraped against her skin. The man fell to the ground to avoid being hit by the flying rubble. After the dust settled he gazed up at her as she swayed on her feet, drained both physically and emotionally.

"What are you?" he whispered, she fell to her knees on the verge of total blackout.

"I Don't Know."


	2. Temporary Trust and Backstories

Chapter two

Temporary trust and back stories

Percie moaned as pain spread along her forehead and down the back of her neck. Something damp and soothing pressed against her forehead when everything rushed back to her in a fast chaotic blur. Her eyes shot open and were met with the sight of a large creature that was a dark grey color and looked to be made out of rock. She jerked her head and whimpered as agony assaulted her brain, the usual aftershocks of one of her "episodes", The, well, whatever the hell it was, insistently nudged her back down on the hard concrete floor and continued to press the cold cloth to her pounding head.

"Oh, Good, you're awake." She nodded and touched her forehead gently, realizing that it had been bandaged. "I trust the Mr. Wink kept you company." "Well enough" she spoke for the first time, her voice was hoarse and dry; she looked around to review her surroundings. "Um, Excuse me, I don't me to seem ungrateful, but could you possibly please tell me where I am?" he shrugged, "Still in to Subway." The man walked towards her and knelt beside her, for the first time she had a closer look at him, his eyes were amazing, a gold yellow color, while rimmed with dark shadows, like one who had seen much trouble and darkness. His lips were a dark tint almost black, when she had watched him he seemed young, maybe mid-twenties to early thirties, but at close range she could see he looked to be around mid thirties to early forties though still attractive. She jerked her head when she realized she had been staring.

"Thank you Mr. Wink, now if you don't mind I would like to have a word alone with our visitor." Wink nodded and trodded off through one of the many intersecting tunnels, the man sat beside were she lay as she managed to prop herself up on her elbows. "No doubt you have many questions, Questions that I will answer, depending on their content." She nodded and grimaced as the loud rattle of Subway cars assaulted her slowly reducing headache. "Well, first, it would seem I am at a bit of a disadvantage, who are you?" He smiled and sighed as if anticipating this question, "Tell me, how much down you know of the Clan of Bethmoora?" she shrugged, "Not much, I do recall an old story I heard as a child." He nodded "and what do you recall of the story?"

"Well, long ago the humans and all the creatures of Bethmoora lived in peace under the Father Tree. But the humans where greedy, I don't remember much, the king of Bethmoora had an Army built, the army was indestructible and unstoppable. But after seeing all the death and destruction the Army had caused, killing not only the human soldiers, but innocent women and children as well, the king became overcome with grief, he had the Army locked away in a secure location so that no one would be able to use it again. The King's son, however, became angry and left, vowing to return only when his people needed him the most. "

The man's smile widened, "You have a remarkable memory." She smiled back, it wasn't often she received a compliment. "Thank you, but what does a legend have to do with anything?" she inquired. "Just one more question. Do you remember the name of the king's son?" she closed her eyes and searched her clouded memory for a trace of a name in the memory that had been locked away in her mind. "Nuada" realization struck her, "Prince Nuada" she responded. "Then you already know my name." she blinked, confused, then it hit her like a smack across the face. "Wait, What?!" she said, mouth agape. He chuckled at her dumbstruck expression, "Yes, I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, Crowned Prince of Bethmoora," she simply blinked; frankly she couldn't be more shocked if he had sprouted five heads and started speaking Russian. "It's a bit much to take in isn't it?" She cupped a hand over her mouth and, to his surprise, let out a small giggle, "You find this amusing?" she finished giggling and rested her forehead in her hands, running her fingers through her hair, "No, I'm just laughing at my life." She sighed.

"And why is that?" she intertwined her fingers like a person in prayers and held them to her mouth while trying to think of what to say next, "The first time I'm actually interested in a living being that's not a stray animal, and he turns out to be a legendary, thousand something year old Elvin prince. Who, just to top it off, I nearly blew up." She glanced at him, "I didn't hurt you did I? I mean, you're oddly calm for someone you almost got blown up only what was it? A few hours ago." He shook his head, no, no, I'm fine, especially for one who almost got blown up two days ago." She didn't catch it at first and then, once again, reality hit her. "Wait, a few does ago? You mean as in 48 hours?" she asked, "No, I mean as in 72 hours. You've been out for a good three days now." She groaned and covered her face, which was by now a bright vermilion. "I'm so sorry." "For what?" he pulled her hands from her face. "After a blast like that, I was surprised that you weren't dead."

"That and I am sure you didn't really indent to try to blow me up." "still." She bent her head, "I'm not sure why I ran. I mean in your position, I probably would have killed me." Well, now you know my story, But I am grow increasingly interested in yours, tell me Percie, what mysteries do those big, doe eyes mask?" he tease, he was almost certain that she wasn't human, he had seen the destruction a human could do, but he had never seen a human blew something up using only their emotions. Whatever this girl was, she could be either a powerful ally, or a dangerous liability.

"Well there's really not much to tell, I grew up and lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. I never really hung around the other children, mainly because I guess I was afraid of blowing them up. In a nut shell my life was trying to stay alive, not blow stuff up, and constantly ducking from child services." She shrugged like it was the type of life every well rounded kid lived. "Okay so if you don't remember any parents, did you name yourself?" she laughed, "No, when I was five I was picked up by child services, I was found in a field of flowers. So the agents just called me Persephone, but I despised being named for a girl, who was too stupid to run from the large demonic carriage. So I took up the nick name Percie."

"Why do you trust me?" "What do you mean?" she asked. "well a strange man puts a spear to your neck , practically kidnaps you, then you wake up to see a large cave troll hovering over you, to find out that said man is a 4000 year old Elfish prince. Most people would be having a nervous breakdown." She laughed at the way he worded their predicament. "I don't know, I just do." She turned to him, "or let me put it to you this way, why do you trust me? You find a strange girl has been watching you for the last three days, she freaks and runs away, then proceeds to try to bite you and almost blows you up. Most people would hold a girl like that at arm's length and ditch her as soon as they got the chance, yet here we are." She smiled as he mentally tried to puzzle that out. "so what you're saying is," he began, "we're both out of our minds and we should just enjoy each other's company?" she laughed , "well your highness, if that's how you see it, then I guess that's as good an answer as any."


	3. A Partnership

Chapter three

A Good Plan

"So, Your Highness, if I may ask," she asked "What brings you to the humble cesspool of New York?" the wail of a train horn followed by the thunderous rumble signaled subway cars passing above them. His" he picked up a twig and drew a crude drawing of a strange looking crown, "Do you know what this is Percie?" she shook her head. "This is the lost crown of Bethmoora, well not so lost anymore. Two of the pieces are in the possession of my father and sister, and I have just recently locate the last piece in this general area." He drew two lines through the drawing, splitting it in to three pieces.

"Do you remember the army the king had built in the story?" Percie nodded, "Well, this crown controls it, during the truce Father had it split into three pieces, two for the Elvin kingdoms, and one for mankind. Are you with me so far?" He glanced up from the ground and at Percie who was listening intently. "Percie , whoever wears this crown will control a force unlike any nation has ever seen, Once I bring together the pieces of the crown I will use the Golden Army to take back the lands stolen by the humans from my people."

Percie thought it over and spotted two major flaws in his plan, "But Your Highness….." the prince cut her off, "Please, call me Nuada." She smiled at him and nodded, then turned back to the topic at hand, "Nuada, in the story your Father and Sister wanted peace with mankind, you can expect them to just hand over the crown pieces and watch idly as you lead an army to slaughter hundreds of Humans." She stopped and looked at his features to see if she had crossed some kind of line, but he simply nodded at her to continue. "and secondly, you said you had already gone into exile before the army was hidden away, how do you intend to find it? It's not exactly turn right at the next Celtic ruin; it was over two thousand years ago."

He sighed and stood "I'm still trying to work that out" he rubbed the drawing out with his heel, "But first," he turned to her, "Persephone," he used her full name to tell her how serious he was. "I need to know, are you with me or not?" she thought it over; the awakening of the Golden Army would result in the deaths of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. But then she thought of what the Humans had done to this world, in her short life Percie had never once seen a forest, or a clean river. That and the land that the Humans had colonized was rightfully the kingdom of Bethmoora, why shouldn't Nuada try to take back what is rightfully his people's?

She smiled at looked up at the Elvin prince, "Yes Nuada, I'm with you to the end." She pledged. He seemed relieved; "I'm glad" he took her hand and helped her up, "And Nuada?" "Yes?" "If you ever call me Persephone again I will shove that spear up your ass, point first" she joked. "MmmHmmm, I'm would love to see you try Little One." He stood toe to toe with her to prove his point; true he was a good foot taller than her 5'5 stature. He laughed when she jumped up to temporarily even out their height, like a playful child. "Come we must rest, tonight we go after the first crown piece, then to my father's court for the last two."

After a few hour of rest Nuada went back to his training as Percie watched from a shelf like hole in the rocky wall. Mr., Wink shuffled in to the small cavern, "How long have you been there my friend?" Nuada ceased his practice and turned his back to Wink. Wink grunted , "They're over there, Nuada pointed to a large black box in the corner that rocked and squealed, "I haven't fed them, at all" Nuada smiled and looked up at the moon through a man hole. Percie frowned, harming humans was one thing, but the harm of other creatures was an entirely different story. "What are they?"

"Tooth fairies Percie" he nudged the box with his foot causing the things in side to erupted in a frenzy of furious squeals, "Three of these things can eat a fully grown cave troll 15 seconds" Percie raised an eyebrow, "OKaayy? How are carnivorous fairies going to help us get the crown piece?" He laughed, "You ask too many questions Little One." She scowled at the new nick-name, "I will warn you though," He looked once more through the man hole that would serve as their exit. "There will be much blood and death tonight; you are welcome to stay behind if you wish."

She shook her head, she wasn't fond of violence, but did not want Nuada to think her weak. "It's almost time," She reminded, the prince nodded as wink shouldered the box and Nuada assisted her in climbing through the man hole, "And remember " the looked back on the Troll, "Don't be shy"


	4. One down Two to Go

Chapter four

One down Two to Go

I do not own hellboy

Percie and Nuada stood in the pouring rain and assessed the perimeter "So what's the plan here?" Percie peered at the building with its many windows. "Take out the guards, get the crown piece, release the tooth fairies, and then run like Hell." He listed off each step; Percie shrugged "Sounds easy enough". They slid down the muddy hill toward to target building and walked around to outside of the auction house looking for unlocked doors or windows. "I don't suppose you could blow through this wall could you?" Nuada pressed his hand to the solid brick wall, "Not without bringing a horde of New York's finest on us." She looked up and pointed at the roof, "Look, A sun roof." She backed up to see how high the first floor roof was, seeing as there was a large hill behind the building the top of the hill was about ten feet above them. "Wink, come here for a second." Wink sat the metal bow in the mud and stomped over to the girl, "Be a dear, and give me a boost, then I'll pull Nuada up and we'll both help you up ." they all nodded in agreement a step with his hand and boosted Percie up. She scrambled on the wet cement and leaned over the edge. "Okay, now grab my hands and I'll pull you up." She finished pulling the older man up and they both set to work pulling a two ton troll up the side of a building.

Percie analyzed the steel padlock that bolted the sun roof, then snapped her fingers removing a rusty old bobby pin from her hair and blew the stray curls from her face. "Come on baby work with me." She muttered and she wiggled the pin in the lock for several seconds, "Eureka!" she grinned as the lock popped. "Where did you learn to jimmy a lock?" Nuada inquired, ""where you live on the streets you pick up things, when the storm season hit I would pick the locks on ware houses, tool sheds and storage units to get shelter." She explained, swinging her feet over in to the window. It was a good 14 foot drop a particularly easy feat if you don't look down, she looked back at the pair, "you two coming or what?" she winked at them playfully and dropped through the hole and looked back up.

"Okay, Coast is clear, Come on down." She moved from the spot and watch as Nuada gracefully landed and the carpeted floor. "Wink will be here soon, "he started, "then we set the fairies out and grab the crown piece…" "WATCH OUT!" Percie yanked him from the opening as the large box fell to the floor with a thunderous crash, barely missing Nuada. Percie looked back up to see Wink peering sheepishly down at them. "Little warning next time Kay buddy?" wink grunted apologetically, "I will take that as a yes." Nuada grabbed the box. "We need to move fast a noise like that is sure to cause unwanted attention." Percie nodded in agreement, "Wink you go around to an unlocked window I saw and take out as many guards as you can." Wink disappeared from sight, "Wait, you saw an UNLOCKED window?!" Nuada groaned. "Yep" Percie said plainly walking down a hallway. "Then why did we just waste time going through the roof!" Percie rolled her eyes, "Well where's the fun in that?" she continued walking down the darkened hall. Nuada just stared dumbstruck at her.

"Come on, the auction room is this way" after a few minutes of twisting and turning hallways they came across a pair of guards that had been knocked unconscious. "You know I like your friend Wink more and more." She turned to Nuada, "Okay you get back stage and I'll find wink to tell him we're here." He raised an eyebrow, "I do not take orders from you little one." "fine." She sighed, "PLEASE get back stage." He grunted obviously not happy about taking orders from a 21 year old girl, but concede none the less. "Percie met up with Wink in the main lobby outside the auction hall. "Okay I'm going to shut off the power , Nuada will tell them way they're about to die, then me and you make our appearances." Wink seemed to smile at the plan, or at least smile as much as a troll could. Percie located the circuit board at the end of the hall, "And. .Go" she emphasized each syllable as she flipped three switches one for each floor of the building. Wink crashed through the door knocking out two guards. "Wait for the signal, WAIT FOR THE BLOODY SIGNAL. I said!" she muttered

Since Wink had already taken out the guards Percie decided to go assist Nuada. As soon as she arrived Nuada roughly pulled her over and crossed his blades over her neck, "Give me the crown piece, Or I kill the girl." She wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not so she didn't have to act scared. "Please. Take anything you want." The auctioneer began to ramble; Nuada reached inside his shirt and removed a writhing organ like thing that looked like a live heart with teeth. the creature leaped for his hand onto the auctioneers face, who began to scream in agony, "Shut Up." He muttered and removed the remaining blade from her throat, "Retrieve the piece Percie, I'll take it from here." Percie was never one to leave a job half-assed but wasn't about to question a man who just seconds ago held her life in his hands. The crowd was in a frenzied panic, "SIT DOWN!"


	5. a test of trust

Chapter 5

I don't own the Hellboy franchise

(I also put in some dialogue from a movie I just saw recently, Message me or place in a review if you catch it and I'll tell you if you're right.)

"Sit Down; Vile, hollow creatures that you are!" Percie played her role as the frightened hostage well, jumping at any sudden movement and flinching when he roared at the crowd. He stalked over to the quaking metal box, "And let this be a reminder, of why you once feared the dark." Lock on the box whined as the series of gears turned and cranked; the buzzing from within the box grew to a dull roar of small shrieks. One of the tooth fairies crept from the opening, peered into the terrified crowd and cried in delight as the rest of the small imps erupted from their iron prison, like the many troubles from Pandora's Box, glad to eat anything that came their way.

Nuada grabbed her arm, "I think we've over stayed our welcome, don't you?" The trio fled the room, through the halls of the auction house, away from the screams of terror and groans of pain. Percie wasn't overly fond of humans but the faces of sheer horror and noises of agony stuck in her mind and twisted her stomach as she half ran and was half dragged by Nuada to the open window that wink had entered through. "Mr. Wink take Percie back to the hideout, I will be along shortly." Nuada ordered as Wink slung Percie over his shoulder, "You know I am PERFECTLY capable of walking myself!" she protested, but was ignored by the pair as Wink jumped out the window and Nuada took the piece from her.

After a few minutes of travel and ducking in the shadows from urgent police units that were flying towards the now semi-vacant auction house. As they returned to the underground Percie scrambled from the trolls arms and practically hugged to ground, "Oh, sweet land!" Wink nudged her with a large foot as if to say "okay, okay drama queen." Nuada arrived shortly after them, "Where'd you run of to? We missed you." He grinned mysteriously at her, "It's a surprise little one." She scowled,"I'm not little I'm only a few inches smaller than you." A lie was she at least 7 inches shorter; he chuckled at her to infuriate her more. "Yes and a few thousand years younger, so to me you are a little one." He fluffed her fuzzy brown hair to prove his point. She swatted his hand away and attempted to patted back down her hair. "Careful my hair has been known to prey on small animals and the hands of those who dare fluff it," She warned, he smirked knowingly.

Suddenly she felt the air knocked from her lungs but a knee to the gut, she looked up to see Nuada standing over her with a large dagger pointed down at her kneeling form. She somersaulted away from her attacker in a desperate attempt to escape. Nuada lunged at her again with the blade; she took advantage of this and rammed him from the side in mid air, knocking him on his back. She tried to twist the blade from his hand and the finally bit his wrist hard in the struggle, causing the dagger to fall from his hand. She rolled on top of him and dug her sharp thin knees into his thighs and pinned his strong arms to the cold concrete. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" she said in a loud whisper, she stared intensely at him, the rumble of a distant train and the dripping of pipes was the only thing to puncture the silence. He just stared at her for what seemed like an hour, then, he chuckled as if remembering a good joke. Percie tightened her grip, "Are you mad?" she growled. He pushed her off roughly and grabbed the knife while standing up. "Very interesting," He mused "most beings will try to suppress their natural instinct of flight, or to run, out of foolish pride. But not you." He gestured to her as he paced, "No, not you, you followed it and tried to run away. However you also didn't try to kill me, you could have, you should have, but you didn't." Percie backed herself into a corner, her body shaking furiously as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

He stepped towards her shivering form as she backed away, her back pressed up against the wall, "Percie, Percie please, don't be afraid." He placed the dagger in the floor and kicked it away from them as he slowly moved forward. "It was just a test, I swear, please don't be frightened." Percie stood but did not move closer, muscles tense and ready to run if needed. "Why?" he removed a thin package from his tunic, "because, I needed to know that you where ready." He began to un wrap the object from the dirty cloth to reveal a knife, nothing flash, crudely made with a steel blade and a plain wooden handle.

"Come here." She slowly made her way over to him, he place the weapon in her hand and made her wrap her fingers around it. "I'm going to show you how to use it, I can't very well lead you into what could very well turn into a battle without properly preparing you." He grinned, "but seeing as I'm about to do just that, I'm going to help you as much as I can." He guided her arms so that the blade was pointed at his stomach, and moved her arm to shield her face. "When you stab someone, you need to hit deep, and when you do, always look in their eyes. And do not pull out until you see that light leave their eyes. Is that clean?" Percie nodded; secretly hoping she would never have to kill someone or something, and then saw the irony in that statement then considering the situation she was in.

"okay." He released his hard grip and straightened up. "now it's time to pay my father a visit."


	6. Smoke'em if you Got'em

Chapter 6

Percie found her self wondering why it was raining so much this year, while being drenched to the bone outside the Court of the Elves, or rather, what was left of it. "stay close to me at all times is that clear?" Nuada instructed her sternly, "And if anything goes wrong I want you to run and leave me behind." the girl's head shot up as Percie stared at him in disbelief. "What?! No way am I leaving you!" The elf prince gave her a firm look, "If my father thinks you are a threat or could cause a war then he will have you killed not questions asked." Percie jutted out her chin defiantly and crossed her arms, tell him that she wasn't about to quit on him that easily. "Percie please, don't start with me. If, Gods forbid, something should happen to me, I want you to swear to me that you will run as fast as you can and forget all about this. My father may be for peace with the human world but his guards are still ruthless killers."

she stepped towards him and took his hand, "Nuada I know you're worried about me, but I made you a promise that I would stand by you no matter what, is That clear?" she mimicked his smirk and softly punched him in the arm. As much as he hated it he couldn't help but smile back at her. The only woman he was ever close to was Nuala, but this girl, with her frizzy brown hair, small scars marking her arms and legs, and carefree, child like attitude, was the polar opposite of his twin sister, yet he still thought of Percie just as fondly.

"Well, What are we waiting for then? Let's get this going shall we?" She began to trod toward the entrance, Nuada watched her petite frame nimbly move before turning to his second in command, "Come along Wink," he sighed, "Before she gets her self killed." Wink grunted in agreement and the two men followed the childlike figures footsteps. "I'll go in first and then you and Percie follow, stay together and don't give the any reason to attack you, Percie Keep your blade hidden and never give it to them." Nuada barked out orders like an army general, "alright everybody, smoke'em if you got'em" Percie joked

The group was met by a few armed guards and an ugly slug like creature in red robes, the thing waved it's hands dramatically and spoke in a language that was unknown to Percie. But whatever he said seemed to anger Nuada, "I will not," the prince snapped indignantly. The slug moaned something else and Nuada snapped, swinging his weapon at the slug causing it to squeal in alarm and the guards to ready themselves for a fight. Nuada Hissed something in elvish with such venom that even Percie was unsettled.

A soft, light voice flowed from behind them, Percie turned to the source of such a soothing sound, "For you sister, anything," The woman bore a strong resemblance to Nuada only smaller and more delicate looking, this must be Nuala. Nuala nodded politely at Wink but seemed puzzled by Percie's presence and looked at Nuada.

"I knew you had a new companion with you brother but if given my entire life I would never have guessed her a human." oh honey if only you knew. "And so young to, May I see your hand child?" Nuada translated for Percie who then reluctantly gave the woman her hand, slightly miffed that she was still only thought of as a child.

Nuala pressed her palm to Percie's and closed her eyes slowly as if entering a trance. Percie's heart fluttered nervously as a steady stream of warmth flowed through her body, a sensation eerily similar to the energy that constantly got her in to trouble. but she refused to make a scene of herself by jerking her hand away. Luckily, Nuada saved her the trouble of doing so by pulling her away from the numbing sensation. "Steady" he whispered to her, then straightened up, "Enough stalling sister, You know why I am here."

and they were ushered in.


	7. the 2nd piece

Chapter 7

Nuada was led to the main floor and Percie and Wink were left with Nuala. she was at ease with Wink, but clammed up as soon as Nuala tried to strike up a conversation. "So, Percie, how long have you know Nuada?" "A few weeks I suppose." Percie watched the exchange between father and son with extreme intent, it was clear to all that Nuada was angry and the king was growing increasingly sorrowful.

"A truce based on shame!" Nuada burst out in english, startling both Nuala and Percie,"Father you were once a proud warrior, when did you become their pet?" the prince turned to the crowd, "I have returned to wage war against the humans, to reclaim Our land, Our birthright, I will call upon my people and they will answer, the Good," He placed his gaze upon Percie,"The Bad" he switched his gaze to Wink, "And the Worst" he reveled the piece of crown.

His father gasped in Elvish as his hand flew to his belt in horror. "Perhaps I am, perhaps they have made me so." the king spoke slowly, and although she could not understand the words the alerted guards and the little color draining from Nuala's face made the verdict clear, Death

"And you sister? Are you at ease with your king's verdict?" Percie gazed at the pale beauty in hopes that she would speak out against this execution. but in seconds her hopes where shattered "I am brother" Percie longed to run into the center of the room and get them all out of here, crown of no crown. but Wink held her back before she could do anything foolish. "wink we have to do something we can't just let him die." she whispered.

But even before the words finished leaving her mouth, the guards charged Nuada, everything see like some one had pressed a fast forward button for the universe, Wink bashed in skulls as Nuada cut down the guards, Percie acted on some primal instinct and removed her knife, slicing any guard that attacked her, or her friends.

Everything was just a blur at this point, as Percie turned just in time to see Nuada take an elbow to the face, causing blood to run down is alabaster face he quickly dispatched the man and turned to Nuala, who to was bleeding heavily. suddenly the troops moved to the side of the room and Wink snatched Percie leaving Nuada alone in the middle of the room facing his father.

King Balor, in all his finery and glory, stood up from his throne and out stretched his arms, as if inviting in and old friend. faster than she could process, Nuada darted to his father and plunged the spear deep into the elderly king. Percie slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Nuada touched his dieing father's face and retrieved then second crown piece, "and now for the final piece my sister." he turned to see that the doorway was vacant. "Where is she?!" he barked fiercely "Find her Wink, Find Her!"

Snatching Percie's hand, he half dragged her out of the court, "We must go, Now" they traveled through many tunnels, "where are we going?"she asked, "The troll market, I have a semi-permanent residence set up there." they stopped just outside a carved stone door, "now all we need is a troll," he mused, "why?" "well Percie only a troll can unlock the door and even the I Might not be the most attractive Elf around I'm certainly no troll."

Percie stepped forward to examine the lost and suddenly grabbed Nuada's sleeve, "Wait,Wait I understand this." she said softly, "What that's impossible." she didn't here him, the lost seemed to pulse under her touch as she ran her fingers over the gears that began to creak and turn to reveal a bustling market place. "u Percie I think we just caught a glimpse of what you are." he grinned, "I'm a troll of some kind, Fan-Bloody-Tastic"


	8. don't shut me out!

Chapter 8

Percie shot up from the thin cloth cot that served as a resting place covered in a thin layer of sweat. She clutched at her chest as if it would soothe her pounding heart that threatened to burst from her rib cage. She struggled to remember the nightmare that still buzzed fresh in her mind

'_She stood in the middle of a field on top of a hill, all around her was the remains of a forest, all that was left was burn stumps and brown dry grass, overturned rubble and splatters of blood marked the remains of a mighty battle. The air was thick with smoke, suddenly cut through the silence, a scream raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She ran in the direction of the dreaded sound, at the bottom of the hill she was presented with a gruesome sight of a beautiful female half troll being stood over by a human male knife posed ready to strike. A scream swelled in Percie's throat as the dagger was brought down with a great amount of force as the woman's screams where cut short. as the human began to walk away an infants wails pierced the air. Percie ran the the body of the mother and looked in wonder at the small child in her arms, the child was a greyish blue color with slightly pointed ears, but was had a human like appearance._

_The man stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply, back to the body he moments ago senselessly scooped up the crying infant and held her tightly, the child soon stopped crying and stared up at the man's face. The child's face was soon drained of color, turning it a light peachy color, and it's ears rounded, soon it looked like an average baby girl. The outline of the man and child blurred, and began to disappear into thin air in their place stood a full length mirror, in the refection was Percie only her skin was like that of the baby's , her ears were pointed sharply and her teeth came to a point, to large canines poking from beneath her top lip like a vampires. She place a hand on the reflection, and then doubled over in pain, blood leaked from a fresh wound, from behind her the human had returned at attacked her from behind. Percie turned in horror just in time to see the knife coming down on her.'_

Percie turned suddenly to see Nuada standing in the door way of their new temporary home with a small cloth sack in the palm of his hand. "Miss me?" he asked as he strode across the dirt threshold. "Don't flatter you self Hot stuff." she smirked to show tat she was joking. "Hot stuff? well that's a new one." he playfully swatted her upside the head. "So, any luck finding Sister Dear?" "Nope." he shook him head, "Hmmmmm, Maybe I should go look for him." she rose and began to leave, "Wait" Nuada tossed her a green wool full length cloak, "How are you doing by the way?" she looked at him with worried eyes, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Don't you play with me Nuada, I have picked up a few things while being around you and one of them is being able to tell if some one is upset." she placed her and on his, "It's okay to feel ting Nuada, no matter how many people you have killed." she moved closer to him, "Please D-don't cut me out of this, you're my first real friend and I don't what you lose you."

He tugged away from her coldly, "I wish to be alone right now Percie." he stated harshly, Percie sighed, "Get some rest, you've barely slept at all. And worry about me I'm a big girl, I can tie my own shoes any everything." she began to exit, but stopped, "When ypu're ready to talk I'll be here." "Percie?" "yes?" she turned hopefully "Head Low Remember that." he reminded her, "Ya ya ya" she rolled her eyes and pulled up the hood.

**A/N: hello my faithful readers I'm So sorry I have not been leaving Author's Note's to ralk to you guys, Any way ya a little drama in this one... I'm kind of just making this up as i go along, soo ya. please tell me what you think, if you have any ideas just put them in a reveiw. the buttons right there | Love you soo much BYE **

** \/**


	9. The fight

Chapter 9

Percie wondered the crowded streets of the legendary Troll Market, oogleing at all the sights and sounds previously unknown to her. Because she was so small compared to most of the trolls she was constantly pushed and shoved in the crowd. A thick crowd had gathered around a spectical of some sort, Percie tried to push through group as it jumped aside all at once knocking her on her rear as a large red mass was tossed across the square into some merchants carts, the red person, a very LARGE person, yell something about cigars and turned back to his opponent.

Percie finally got a clear view of the fight, "Dammit Wink." she hissed and tried in vain to push through the thick crowd, but only managed to get jostled and thrown around like a rag and the red man squared off , Wink raised his fist ready to strike, "Ah, I would do that." Wink grunted and rumbled as if judging if he was right or not. Percie looked behind the man to see a giant metal wheel with spikes for crushing trash, or if this stupidity continued crushing Wink.

"Don't do it Don't do it don't do it." she tried to yell over the crowd but was drowned out. The man easily dodged Wink's punch and wink's hand became imbedded into the wheels. "Oh God" Percie gasped as the wheel began to reel Wink in like a fish. In a panic , Percie searched for a switch or a lever to turn off the wheel but found none, She tried to throw rocks into the gears to stop it but to no avail

she finally did something she never wanted to do, Percie channeled into her fear, Fear for Wink's life, Fear of what will happen to her if Nuada's plan work's out, Fear of what will happen if It didn't work, and most of all Fear of her self.

Energy flowed though her making her body tingle with power. The chains of wink's arm grew shorter and shorter, as Percie let all the pent up power go and was blown back, hitting her head on the ground. Wink yelled as the wheel released his arm, which by now was all but a stump, and gushing blackish red blood.

Regaining her senses, Percie rushed to wink in a panic, she removed her shirt and cloak leaving her in noting but a bra that she had stolen from a store years ago,and mud covered jeans. "Hold still, Hold still", she said while trying to wrap the bloody ragged stump of an arm in the clothing. "we need to get back to Nuada, He'll know what to do." no sooner had the words left her mouth was the Elf be their side, "What happened?!" he took in the sight of Percie shirtless and covered in blood, supporting the weight of a semi-conscious troll.

"Wink, fight, red man, wheel, hurt." Perice stammered, as he look at her puzzled, "Tell me later" they finished carrying the 2 ton troll back, "He's lost alot of blood." she said "We'll need some hot water and clean cloth," "Okay, Right ummm" Percie started up a blaze and set a pot of water, and began to cleanse to stump, while telling Nuada how it all happened.

after and intense pause Nuada pocketed a large green seed and shouldered his spear, "where are you going?" she sputtered, "Another thing you will learn about me Percie, is the i never take these things lying down." she shot up and grabbed his arm. "Nuada, PLEASE don't go picking a fight, this thing, what ever it is, it's strong and smart, and it has a gun."

"you Doubt me little one?" he questioned, "Now I never said that." she snapped, at this moment he finally took notice of her attire or rather lack there of, "Here" he removed his shirt and placed it over her, "Cover yourself, look after wink, I'll be back soon. I promise."


	10. thank you

Chapter 10

**A/N: HEEEY GUYS! :D thank you for reading this far you are very beautiful people for putting up with me for this long! now I must warn you, that this chapter is going to be a little different, please enjoy and R/R The button's right there. **

After Nuada left Percie alone to care for the injured and sleeping troll, She was left to ponder what had happened to her in the past 48 hours. Se had participated in the killing of dozens of humans, Witnessed the murder of an Elderly king at the hands of his own son, and saved er new friends life , and some how in that time frame managed to stay semi-sane.

She then thought back to the Elvin Court, those guards that she had stabbed, did they die, Had they had families, wives, children? Would they be missed? Percie felt the shadow of guilt hang over her, as the realization of what she had done washed over her like a deadly crashing ocean wave. In her eyes nothing she could do would ever compensate for the things she had done.

She let out a breathy sob, "Oh, Oh dear God what have I done?" she looked at her hands in horror, she was shaking like leaf as she yanked out her dagger and threw it on the ground with a loud clang. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as silent sobs and gasps ragged her body, her chest tightening making it harder to breath. she pushed her self into a corner.

"Percie? Percie are you there?" Nuada returned to see Mr. Wink lying on the ground in a deep sleep, "Percie?" she huddled herself in to the corner, gasping for air. "Oh Gods Percie?! are you okay?" she was clutching her chest trying to will air in to her unwilling lungs.

"Percie, Percie, slow down. You're having a Panic attack," he spoke calmly but firmly, kneeling beside her, "that's it, good girl." he soothed her, as her breathing steadied, she starred at him , then suddenly thew her arms around his neck.

He tensed at the sudden contact, and awkwardly patted her back, "I killed those people Nuada" she whispered softly, "I, I didn't e-even know them, A-and I killed them." she buried her face into his neck as a new wave of sobs racked her body.

"No, No! you mustn't think like that Percie, he cupped her face firmly, "Perice look at me," she tried to jerk her head out of his grip but he stayed firm, "Look at me Percie!" she met his gaze. "You are NOT a murderer Percie," his hard golden eyes bore into her, "You are Not a bad person. do you understand me?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on is shoulder, "I'm so sorry dragging you into the Percie, I forget that not everyone can handle guilt like I do, not everyone can shut it out."He held he close, as she sobbed, unable to make her pain go away.

After a while her shaking form stilled,exhausted, He felt his sister's presence enter his mind, he could feel where she was, who she was with, and most of all, what she was feeling about who she was with." as much as he hated this bond, it did had it's advantages.

He gently moved Percie off his lap and onto the thin cloth cot, she began to stir, small whimpers, like that of a small lost child, be not like that of Percie. Nuada cursed himself for letting this little creature worm it's way into his heart.

"This will all be over soon Little One, soon this world will be free of those wretched humans and our kind will no longer have to lurk in the shadows." he brushed her frizzy brown air out of her face,

What was to become of Percie after the Prince's goal was reached? It was clear that she was not overly fond of violence, and fond of her he was she was, he would never think of her in a romantic sense. However he wouldn't no he couldn't leave her alone again.

"don't worry Perice I'll find a place for you." he muttered, unaware that Percie was awake and heard every word. "I really do miss him Percie. My father." the prince sighed "When he was alive, it was easy for me to pretend to hate him, but now that he's gone, it's harder than I thought it would be.

It pained her to hear him talk like this, but it was probably the only time she would hear him let it out. "What it it like I wonder? To not remember anything about who you were or where you come from?" he ceased running his fingers through her hair, "At least I still have you, and wink, we don't really belong anywhere."

Percie moaned to make it seem like she was awaking, "Percie?" she turned to him "Ya" she whispered. "Thank you for listening." he smiled sheepishly "No problem"

"Nuada?" "yes Percie?" "for what?" "Calming me down" "you're welcome"

**A/N: soooo there you go,don't forget to review! :D**


	11. Plans

**HELLO ALL! I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL MY FOLLOWERS, YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON THAT I'M STILL WRITING THIS FANFICTION ! SO HERES A SHOUT OUT TO...**

Allanna Stone, AnimeOtakuBara ,Chrysti Doofenshmirtz, EmerwenVoridune, InkedCupcake92, Joker's Lover, KIRRAA, NightWing101, TF angel, Transformers' BABY, golden-priestess, icecoatedsha, sarahkagamine13,AND skittlexninja

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 11

"Okay so what's the plan? Did you find out where the human's are?" Percie drilled him as she boiled clean clean rags to clean Wink's ragged stump. "Even better little one, I have locate my dear sister." Percie fed the flames with dry grass and twigs, "Wonderful!" Percie stopped to think, "Wait How?"

"Well if you must know..." "And you know I must." Percie cut in. "Right, anyway, Nuala are connected by a link that has bonded us since childhood," Percie tilted her head in interest, "Really, Fascinating" Nuada sighed and fell on his back, "Yes but a bit of a bitter sweet victory if anything, he handed her clean rags as she peeled away the brownish old bandages and dabbed at the semi-healed wound with the rags in the boiling pot, "hmmm how so?"

"Have YOU ever tried to sleep with some one with your twin sister poking around in your head." he cringed at the rather awkward encounter and scrunched up her nose at the thought, "I can see how that would be uncomfortable." Wink roared loudly as Percie cleansed the wounds, "Hey, It isn't much of a picnic down here either buddy!" Percie gagged at the stench of pus and dead skin that was emitted from the stump.

Nuada snickered loudly "You're next." she growled and tossed a dirty bandage at him, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not wounded." he spread his arms "Haha Ya not yet you aren't" she muttered as she finished bandaging Winks arm, "So, spill" Percie flopped down beside the Elvin prince "How are we going to do thing?"

"Well my Dear, My dear sister's heart seems the be taken by one of the Agents Hell-bent on getting the way" "My Condolences." "And now..." he grinned, "Hear feelings have led me right to them, and so with the help of my favorite, ummm, whatever you are, We shall infiltrate this BPRD , get the map and my sister." he nudged her shoulder "oOoOh fun!" she squealed

"I thought you would like that" she threw and arm over his shoulder, "You thought right Mon Amie" they lay on their stomachs side by side in silence, "Just think Nuada, soon this world will enter a new era of peace and life." she rested her head on his shoulder, "What's the first thing you're going to do?" he cast his eyes skyward and brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes "I'm going give the land back to it's rightful inhabitants" he looked at her expectantly "what?"

"What are you going to do?" She rolled on her back and hung her head off the edge, "I don't know, Help out the process I suppose" he laughed at the vagueness of her answer, "I'll see what i can do." she looked up at him in astonishment "You will see what you can do? I am helping you out will World peace here and you will "see what you can do?"

She smirked "It's a good thing I wasn't asking." "Oh Really?" he pushed her off the bed "Yes Really" she began to play with his fee that where hanging off of the bed, "Well little one, Arm yourself well, for now we leave." she raised an eyebrow but played along, "And where my dear Prince will we be going?"

"New Jersey"


	12. In to the lion's den

**Okay my dear readers, I just finished writing this chapter this morning and the next chapter is a little slow going, so please enjoy this one While you can, LUV YA**

Chapter 12

"Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense... Classy" Percie whistled. "So," she turned to her Partner in Crime, "Any helpful hints i Sister Dear's head that will help us get in? Cause I seriously doubt that I will be able to blow through THAT " she gestured to the stronghold before them.

"Fear not Percie, Believe it or not security here is slightly, shall we say lax" he rolled his eyes at the arrogance of humans, "The Hell you say." Percie retorted sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this." she said gleefully, they holstered their weapons and scaled the walls of the building. Nuada reached the top first and pulled Percie up the roof, "Where is she?" Percie whispered as they dodged the beams of a search light,

"She's in the library, Or A library, it's strong, but fuzzy. Her mind is clouded the fishman." he closed his eyes and scrunched his brow and flinched when Percie rested a hand on him shoulder.

"Let it go Nuada, FOCUS." she hissed and looked over her shoulder and pressed the both to the ground to avoid the beams. he sighed "Yes, it's defiantly a library, a big one, maybe about 20 or thirty yards ahead." Percie stared at him in awe, "What?" "I'm sorry but I FREAKIN LOVE that bond." he glared at her bitterly "Shut up, _Persephone._" he growled, she hissed hatefully at him.

"This way." they followed the mental trail until Nuada stopped them short, "Right here." Percie looked around, "OOKKAAAYYY, now how do we get in?" she asked, Nuada opened and closed his mouth, "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you didn't think this through?!"

Percie yelped, "Hey I thought most of it through, I just didn't think it would go this smoothly," she rolled her eyes and groaned, "Wonderful, fan-bloddy-tastic" she snapped her fingers and dropped to her hands and knees, "Wait, Wait wait wait!" Nuada looked at her like she had gone mad, "What, are you doing?" he tilted his head to get a better view.

"Shhh," she hissed and pressed her ear to the metal roof and rapped on it with her knuckles, closing her eyes for a second and grinned like mad, then continued doing this for five minuted solid, inching forward each time scratching at seemingly random metal plates, "Come you little...AHAHAHA" she cried triumphantly, "What? What is it?" "A Vent!" she laughed.

"Now" she began, "Stand back." she ordered, "What?" she sighed, "I'm going to try and concentrate the energy to the shaft and maybe I can break the welding, now stand back" she explained. Nuada rolled his eyes but stepped back, "This is insane" he muttered.

Percie took a deep breath and pressed her hands to the vent, "Come, come on" she closed her eyes and felt heat buzz into her brain, focus, FOCUS she thought as she pressed harder into the grate, the bars cutting into her palms.

"Percie?" "SHH!" she snapped, "Percie Give it up, it's not going to..." CLANG! Percie opened one eye to check the grate to see that she had indeed popped the welding of the vent. she grinned and looked at Nuada, "You were saying?" "I- I...Shut up." he snarled, "Told you so" she whispered as he began to slide down the shaft.

Percie followed him closely, "Okay which way?" "North" so North they went. "Ow!" Percie yelped, "What's wrong?" "YOUR FOOT'S IN MY EYE!" "Sorry" this type of conversation went on for about five minutes till they came to an opening, "Percie I see her,"

"Okay let me go in first, she's less likely to freak if she see's me first," Nuada helped Percie to the front and lowered her the the carpeted ground, "Ready?" "Ya" he released her hands and she fell to floor with a thud,

"YOU!" Nuala gasped, "How did you get in here?!" she backed her self up against a book shelf. Percie raised her hands to show she was unarmed, "Calm down your Highness, I'm not here to harm you.

"I know quite well why you are here Persephone." the princess snapped, Percie growled, Royalty or not NO ONE Called her Persephone, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder "Now now, Percie. Play nice, she is family you know." Nuada tutted

"Hello Sister"


	13. AN! PLEASE READ

**Announcement! **

**sorry this isn't a chapter but this chapter is harder to right for some reason :/ **

**Please not hate but It's taking a little longer to update and I thank you all for being SO patient. :) **

**again very very very very very sorry I will update as soon as I can! **

**Love you all!**


	14. BPRD

**HELLO ALL MY READERS I AM SOOO SORRY FOR LEAVEING YOU FOR SO LONG AND THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR ME TO LEAVE YOU OUT LIKE THAT. BUT HERE IT IS THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING IN HELLBOY BUT PERCIE.**

Percie tapped her foot impatiently, nervously examining every square inch of the library, as her partner confronted the only living member of his family left. She quietly went over escape plans over and over in her head. "Percie!" Nuada's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Hmm?" she hummed trying not seem as worried as she really was. "Search the books, quickly" Nuada ordered, Percie moved to the large wall covered in books ancient, new, dusty, and well managed. Percie began to leaf through the books. "Any idea what I am looking for?" Percie asked, returning an old leather (she hoped it was leather) bound book back to its shelf.

She turned to Nuada and raised an eyebrow when she saw Nuada with his hand in the burning coals of the fire, "you know, If I saw you doing that 48 hours ago, I would have had a heart attack, " she smirked. " very clever of you Nuala." Nuada complimented, "But, the parchment means nothing" He removed a small metal container that glowed a hot red. "The cylinder however" he rolled the cylinder over hard wood of the counter, branding the wood with the image of a map.

"Incredible" Percie whispered and studied the map, "we will find the Army here" He pointed to a small area in Ireland. Outside the room Shouts and Bangs echoed in the hall, "We have company," Percie muttered and unsheathed her weapon along with Nuada, "you" he pointed to Percie, "Watch her," he turned to Nuala who looked scared out her wits. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" he muttered and turn to the door.

Suddenly the room was flooded with men in suits with guns, aimed directly at them. In staggered a Red Giant whose face shocked her, it was the man that almost killed Wink. Percie began to step forward, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her and Nuala shook her head, "I wouldn't do that, I don't like you, but I do not wish to see you harmed." Percie shook off her hand but stepped back. A familiar smell pierced her nose, Alcohol, beer more precisely. She bit back a grin, this guy was honest to God, 100%, plastered.

Nuada and the Demon fought, Percie occasionally pulling Nuala out of Harm's way and the Nuala doing the same. 'Maybe this girl isn't so bad' Percie thought. Nuala's eyes almost never left the blue fish like humanoid across the room, "I take it that's Abraham?" Percie tried to dissolve the tension in vain. Nuala looked at her like she had lost her mind, but answered, "Yes, that is Abraham" she sounded wistful. "You sure know how to pick'em" Percie congratulated.

Within a few minutes of the fight, Nuada had the demon bent over with a blade to his throat. "Will you give me the crown piece?" Nuada asked, "No." Nuala declined fearfully. The Red man threw Nuada off of him and the fight re-engaged, and after a few minutes again the demon was picked with the blade at the back of his neck, "The Piece?" he asked again. "No" nuala was almost in tears and Percie almost wanted to comfort her. In a flash again the fight started up, A woman pushed her way to the front to the crowd, "Red?" the woman asked and the Demon turned to her, "RED BEHIND YOU" she shouted and the demon turn to receive Nuada's spear to the heart.

Nuada looked smug, and pushed the head of the spear in the demon's chest deeper . "he may have mused in the past, am I mortal" he twisted the spear and detached the head from the blade, "you are now" The Blade was replaced with a fresh one. Percie eyed the crowd and saw one young agent, maybe early twenties. His hand shook and he closed his eyes, Percie knew that look and paniced, "NUADA LOOK OUT" she ran in front of the male elf and pushed him to the side, a loud bang rang out , and time seemed to slow down. Percie felt herself falling to the ground. She heard muffle yelling as a sharp pain slid down to the pit of her stomach.

She felt her back hit the floor she felt some one grab her, she heard a clear voice, of Nuada, Nuala, and an unfamiliar voice of a man. "Brother let them help her, for percie's sake" Nuala begged, "Your Highness, She is fatally injured, she will die if not helped" there was a pause and Percie felt herself being picked up, "She does not need your help" Nuada hissed. "If you wish to have that spear removed, and he will die if it is not removed, than bring me the crown piece." Percie felt cold and leaned her head against something warm and solid, then all went black.


	15. Finale

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HELLBOY I JUST OWN PERCIE! PLEASE DO NOT SUE, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSH MALLOWS.**

Nuada carried a wounded, unconscious Percie into the anti-chamber set off from where the Golden Army was kept. She moaned in either exhaustion or pain, as he set her on the hard ground, propping her head up on a ledge. "Shh, Shh Perice can you hear me?" he knelt beside her and pressed a cloth to the wound in an effort to slow the bleeding the drenched her shirt. "Percie, come on Percie you have to wake you," Nuada begged as Percie's eyes fluttered, "You're going to be fine, you just have to wake up." He pulled her shoulders onto his lap and gently shook her head, "Nuada..." She breathed, "Yes, Yes I'm here Little One," Percie starred up at him, and crinkled her brow slightly, "Did you get the piece?" she asked concerned. "No, But it's coming Percie." he assured her and she winced in pain, "Percie?" her gazed switched back to him, "yea?" he half smiled half frowned, "You took that bullet for me" he said, Percie laughed bitterly then groaned in pain, "Ya, I'm kinda starting to doubt the wisdom of that"

The wound continued to seep with blood, "Nuada, If I don't" Percie began slowly and faintly, "No" he put plainly. "Nuada" she sighed, "We both know that there is a very real possibility that I..." "I said no" Nuada snapped, "I am not going to let that happen," She took hold of his hand, pulling it away from the wound, "Nuada, this isn't a flesh wound" she was well aware how deep this was, the mix of pain and numbness, was an indicator that this couldn't be fixed with out a doctor's help. Percie was growing pale, and dizzy, she knew she would last much longer. "No matter what happens," she tilted his head toward her, "I want you to not do anything stupid, I just took a bullet for you and I swear to god if you die I will kill you." she smiled softly. she leaned back, and rested her head on his knee.

"No, no, no, Percie You are going to be fine." he half begged as her eyes began to flutter, "we- we made a pretty damn good team eh?" Percie breathed, tears silently streaming down her face. "Aye, We Did" he brushed stray hair out of her face , "I'm scared." she whispered looking worst by the second, "Hey, Don't be" Nuada pulled her closer, "You'll be fine." she smiled up at him, she felt cold, and her limbs felt heavy, _"Percie..." _as if from far away, _"Percie, this way darling" _she closed her heavy eye lids any it felt like she was being sucked through a straw, she was suddenly surrounded by blinding white, _"Percie, My dear Percie"_ A woman stood a few feet from her. she had greyish blue skin, pointed ears, small sharp teeth protruding from her top lip, mossy green frizzy hair that seemed to defy gravity behind her. This was the Woman from her dream.

_"Percie, you've grown into a lovely woman, you saved that boy's life" _The woman smiled proudly, "where am I?" Percie ask "Is this Heaven?" she asked. The woman chuckled and shook her head, _"No, Darling." _Percie sighed as realization crashed over her. "I'm dead aren't I?" She asked again, _"I'm afraid so, my dear," _Percie smiled sadly, "At Least Nuada is safe" she smiled, but the woman looked troubled, _"Not Quite my dear." _She pointed behind Percie, "What do you mean?" Percie turned and saw a window like portal, The woman lead Percie through it and saw the Demon and the woman from before, Along with Abraham the fish man, and what looked like an old scuba suit with gas in it. The Army was in shammbles and Nuada stood before them. "Kill me, for I will not stop" Percie gasped and started forward.

"No" The woman stopped her, "What are you doing, I have to save him" Percie protested _"There is nothing you can do dear one" _The woman said mournfully, The Group of agents turned to leave the prince in the ruins of his plan, as Nuada approached from behind with s dagger, Percie's old dagger she noticed, in a flash Nuada was on the floor in a pool of blood. All eyes where on Nuala who was crying silently a few feet from her brother's dead body, with a small blood soaked knife, but she seemed uneffected by the lethal blow. "No" Percie sobbed, _"It was always his fate to die, Not even you_,_ strong willed as you are, could ever defy destiny" _The woman placed a hand of Percie's shoulder, Nuada's body began to glow, _"Go, He needs you" _Percie approched the body unseen by the onlooking crowd, the light seemed to grow and mold into a shape slowly but surely forming into a ghostly opaque image of Prince Nuada.

"Hey you." Percie smiled at her Friend and approached him, she hugged him comfortingly then pulled away from him and slugged his shoulder hard. "OW! What the Hell was that for?!" the Prince hissed and rubbed his arm, "That's for Dieing!" she reasoned and the threw her arms around him, "That's for everything else." Nuada hugged her back, "Wait, If I'm dead, where's Nuala?" the two pulled apart and looked around, _"It's no use, You won't find her" _The woman sighed and pointed back to the scene, now showing Nuala in Abe's arms sobbing over the loss of her brother, _"Her love for Abraham Sapien severed the link bonding you to your sister. Now it's time to go" _The woman turned. "Go Where?" Nuada asked and the woman turned to them and gave a knowing smile. "Oh." He muttered in disappointment, _"You will find what you want that way." _The woman pointed off into the distance, into a light. "Wait!" Percie cut in, "Who are you?" the stranger smile that knowing smile that was really starting to get on Percie's nerves, _"You know who I am, Just remember." _she turned and began to walk off, "Wait, What does that even mean?" Percie shouted after her.

"Well Little One." Nuada smiled, "Shall we be Off?" Percie turned back to him then to the group of friends who seemed to look right though them, then to the light. "We Shall" she smiled and gently pushed Nuada and ran off. "Catch me if you can!" she laughed "Percie, Wait" Nuada protested and followed her, "Will, you slow down?!" Percie laughed at his struggle, "Will you speed up?" and this when on until they found their way in the the great unknown.

* * *

"Hey Look" Liz Sherman grabbed hold to Nuala's sleeve, "Are you seeing this?" she gasped. the whole group turned to see two ghostly figures. Nuada and the Girl from before, embracing by the Princes unbreathing corpse, there was a seiries of 'Oh My Gods's and gasps from the group. "Even when he's dead, He is still here." Hellboy cocked his gun ready to shoot if needed. "No, Leave them be, Agent," Johann stilled the demon's hand, The Girls punched Nuada in the arm making Hellboy grin, "He's finally free" Nuala wrapped Abe's arms around her and smile. "Let's go home."


End file.
